


一篇没有名字的pwp

by Kinryou



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinryou/pseuds/Kinryou
Summary: 《逆转未来》下飞机之后的一晚，就是一篇pwp





	一篇没有名字的pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 没有任何逻辑，没有科学，没头没尾，为了肉而肉，请三思后看，谢谢。

    查尔斯被含进去的时候脑子里只剩嗡嗡的轰鸣，他敢发誓身下的男人绝对没做过这个，不然怎么解释他磕磕绊绊的牙齿和不知轻重的吮吸。不过这对查尔斯来说已经足够受用，当艾瑞克舔过顶部的缝隙，手指轻拍底部的囊袋，查尔斯咬紧牙发出嘶嘶的声音，强忍住抽插的欲望，低下头看埋头苦干的男人：平日梳的整整齐齐的头发散落在额前，双颊紧收，喉头上下滚动，忍着咽反射努力地把查尔斯吞到更深。  
      “够了……放开，要……到了。”查尔斯扯着艾瑞克的过短的头发，想让对方清醒点。这点痛觉根本无法打断艾瑞克，他视线上移：查尔斯的脸红到快要滴下血来，眉毛既痛苦又愉快地皱起，双目紧闭，为了不发出声音嘴唇都快被咬破。这很大程度上鼓励了艾瑞克，他更卖力地吸着，然后重重地撸了一把查尔斯，那人就全部交了出来。  
     查尔斯的味道又腥又咸。艾瑞克吞下去后拉着喘息的人索吻，没费什么劲舌头就进去了，他不厌其烦地用舌头描摹对方口腔的形状，时不时吮吮那人的舌头，听对方发出呜呜的呻吟。在查尔斯失去空气昏过去前艾瑞克退出来，看着像快要溺死的鱼般大口呼吸的查尔斯剧烈起伏的胸口，露出有点吓人的笑。  
    “哈……你可真是个混蛋。”查尔斯之后会明白这句话说的太早。在战场转移到胸前时，艾瑞克空出一只手，放在查尔斯唇边。查尔斯乖顺地含进两根手指，津津有味地吮吸着，由着手指在嘴里轻轻地搅动，接着变成对某种动作极具色情意味的模仿。退出手指时，来不及吞咽的口水被带出来，又被索吻的艾瑞克一点一点舔掉。  
      艾瑞克拿过枕头垫在查尔斯腰下，用膝盖顶开查尔斯还在试图并拢的双腿。照理说，查尔斯不该忐忑得像个处子，也毫无必要在艾瑞克面前装纯情，只是对某种结局的恐惧使他害怕这样的发展，如果做了，就再也回不去了。没法装出任由对方去留的无所谓模样，毕竟曾经这样真切的拥有过。  
     查尔斯自暴自弃地闭上眼，由着艾瑞克在身上四处啃咬，脑海中全是艾瑞克往日的影子，而目前发生的一切都显得不太真实——他们几个小时前还在飞机上争吵，像一对发生矛盾的夫妻。感受到一只湿漉漉手指摸索进了股间的缝隙，被异物侵入的感觉并不好受，查尔斯扭了扭，却让手指进到了更深的地方。吻上身下人的耳垂时艾瑞克趁机放入第二根手指，在湿热的甬道里无章法的扩张着。手指触到某片粗糙的区域时，查尔斯止不住的喘息，把甬道夹紧，不自觉地往手指上蹭，想要得到更多的快感。  
     三根手指进出自如的时候艾瑞克便换了其他，湿漉漉的头部抵在穴口，随着查尔斯努力的放松，囊袋也贴在入口。两人额头相抵，大幅度的喘气证明艾瑞克也并不好受，安慰性的吻一吻身下人的嘴唇，稍稍退出一些再顶进去，如此往复，直到查尔斯的性器再次抬头。  
     两人当中谁的性经验更多一些不好判定，但今晚都表现得像初尝禁果的高中生，凭着本能抽插和配合，轮流发出意味不明的咒骂。艾瑞克射出来的时候把查尔斯抱得更紧些，被操射的人透过雾气想知道对方是否也强忍住了在事后说爱的欲望。  
     “明天，你会刮掉胡子吗？它让你显老。”陷入睡眠前查尔斯听到身边人这样问道。蠢问题，查尔斯迷迷糊糊的想。  
——————

    第二天，查查发现被剃掉了胡子，磁控能力的妙用(不是  
    


End file.
